Lembayung
by Hana Lantana
Summary: Hinata, gadis yatim piatu sebatang kara yang mengharapkan kehangatan. Hidupnya biasa saja hinga sebuah kejadian mengejutkan dan diluar akal manusia mengampirinya. Segala hal yang terjadi mengejutkan dirinya, termasuk pemuda tampan bertelinga aneh menghampiri hidupnya/ "Aku adalah peri". Chap 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Lembayung**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Hana Lantana**

**Warning : typos, OOC, alur kecepetan, ganyambung**

Saya masih baru banget di FF, jadi mohon bantuannya untuk gak ngeflame yaa mohon bantuannya aja dengan kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Dichapter ini menceritakan kisah hidup Hinata, dan awal kejadian kisah hidupnya yang lain.. umur Hinata disini 19 tahun.

•••

Mungkin bagi beberapa orang, hidup tak terlalu sulit untuk dijalani. Apalagi untuk orang-orang yang diberi kelimpahan harta, paling tidak kebahagiaan. Namun bagaimana hidup harus djalani jika harta pun tak punya, kebahagiaan pun hanya khayalan? Bahkan cinta, yang katanya sumber dari kebahagiaan hidup juga tak menghampiri?

Hidup sebatang kara disebuah panti asuhan kecil terbengkalai di kota kecil Konoha, yang telah kosong ditinggalkan penghuni-penghuni terdahulunya yang telah pindah ke tempat panti asuhan baru yang lebih layak di kota besar. Hinata, namanya, duduk termenung di sisi ranjang besi berumur tua. Setiap kali dia memindahkan posisinya, ranjang itu berdecit, menyuarakan perihnya hati hinata.

Hidup seperti ini bukanlah yang hinata inginkan, keinginannya tidak muluk-muluk, hanya memiliki keluarga, tepatnya sepasang ayah dan ibu dirumah sederhana yang dipenuhi oleh tawa. Tapi hidupnya dirundung kesedihan, dia hanya mengetahui riwayat hidupnya dari cerita kepala panti yang dulu memungutnya tepat didepan pintu panti asuhan tersebut.

"Waktu itu kau kutemukan disebuah ranjang mungil, di situ kau meringkuk dengan selimut tipis lavender yang membalutmu. Kau begitu cantik, hinata. Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran orang tuamu yang telah membiarkanmu sendirian."

Ucapan Tsunade, si kepala Panti Asuhan terngiang kembali saat Hinata menatap sebuah selimut mungil tipis berwarna lavender. Tak terasa air mata mengalir menghangatkan pipinya yang dingin. Biasanya saat keadaan hati Hinata tak menentu seperti ini dia akan menyandar di pundak Tsunade, atau bermain dan bergelak tawa dengan anak-anak yatim lainnya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Namun semua itu takkan terjadi lagi. Hinata memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di panti asuhan ini dan mengabaikan permohonan –lebih tepatnya perintah Tsunade untuk ikut bersamanya mendiami panti asuhan baru yang lebih layak di kota.

"Maafkan aku Tsunade-sama, tempat ini awal dari sejarahku. Aku tidak ingin pergi dari sini. Mungkin saja suatu saat orang tuaku akan datang kemari dan menjemputku. Ataupun jika tidak, aku bisa meneruskan hidupku disini, membiayai diriku sendiri dengan menjadi kasir atau office girl.. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Tsunade-sama."

Itulah kata-kata perpisahan yang hinata lontarkan terkhir kalinya, membuat Tsunade hanya mengalah dan menuruti kemauan gadis beriris indigo tersebut. Hinata ingat ekspresi terakhir yang Tsunade tunjukkan padanya, sebuah raut kekecewaan dan kekhawatiran. Namun Hinata selalu meyakinkan Tsunade untuk mengerti, inilah kemauannya.

Lama Hinata mengingat perpisahannya dengan Tsunade dua tahun yang lalu. Air mata di pipinya sudah tidak mengalir lagi. Hinata menengok ke arah jam.

"Sudah jam 12 rupanya.. Aku harus segera tidur"

Hinata beringsut menaiki tempat tidurnya, diiring suara decitan kaki ranjang yang cukup keras. Hinata harus segera tidur. Jika tidak, besok dia akan terlambat bekerja. Bekerja menjadi seorang kasir di sebuah toko Bunga, pekerjaan monoton yang sudah dia lakoni semenjak dua tahun belakangan.

•••

"Selamat pagi, Ino-san" sapa Hinata ramah.

"Selamat Pagi juga Hinata-chan, seperti biasa kau selalu rajin dalam bekerja Hina-chan. Kau selalu berhasil mendahuluiku untuk ke toko, padahal aku sudah bersusah payah bangun pagi untuk mendahuluimu." Senyum Ino Yamanaka disusul dengan cekikikan imutnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum merona. Ino Yamanaka adalah pemilik Toko Bunga ini, hinata menyukainya karna dia tidak sombong dan selalu berendah hati meskipun dihadapan bawahannya. Hinata bersyukur berulang kali pada Kami-sama karna memiliki bos sebaik Ino. Seperti halnya Ino yang juga bersyukur memiliki bawahan seperti Hinata, kalem dan tidak banyak menuntut, serta cekatan dalam bekerja.

Hingga siang ini, Hinata hanya duduk di meja kasir. Menatap pembeli yang lalu lalang di hadapannya. Bukannya dia tidak ingin melayani pembeli-pembeli tersebut, namun ino menyuruhnya hanya duduk di meja kasir, dan Ino yang melayani pelanggan karena dia ingin tahu bagaimana perkembangan minat para pelanggan terhadap bunga.

Banyak bunga cantik yang Hinata lihat setiap hari, namun yang menjadi favoritnya adalah lavender dan lantana. Menurutnya, kedua jenis bunga tersebut sangat cantik dan -kuat.

"Hina-chan, ini sudah waktu pulangmu. Kau tidak ingin pulang?" Tegur wanita yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"ah maafkan aku Ino-san.. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat sehingga aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku pamit dulu ya Ino-san. Jaa"

Hinata bergegas pergi dari toko, melihat jam yang bertengger di tangannya, pukul 17.30.

'uh ternyata sudah petang' batinnya dalam hati.

Langkah bergegas Hinata untuk mencapai kediamannya terhenti sejenak ketika melihat lembayung didepannya..

"Indah.." Tak sengaja ucapan itu meluncur dari mulut Hinata, melengkungkan senyuman indah bibirnya. Hatinya mengucap syukur untuk keajaiban Tuhan dikala matahari akan tenggelam ke peraduan. Dirinya memutuskan untuk tak pulang segera, kakinya malah menuntunnya ke sebuah bangku di taman Konoha, duduk dan menghadap langit yang terbentang luas diatasnya. Warna jingga atau oranye mendominasi cakrawala, memberi pendar ke wajah Hinata yang ayu.

Lama Hinata memandang langit, hingga tak terasa warna hitam telah mengganti lembayung yang menenangkan batinnya tadi. Dia beranjak, meninggalkan taman dan berjalan kembali ke kediamannya, berharap esok bertemu lagi dengan lembayung yang sama.

•••

BRUUKK

Suara sesuatu yang terjatuh membangunkan Hinata dari tidurnya. Suara yang terdengar dari ruangan depan menggelitik Hinata untuk mengetahui apakah gerangan yang menjadi penyebab suara gaduh tersebut.

Hinata menanggalkan selimut yang membalutnya, perlahan turun dari ranjang. Jantungnya mulai berpacu tak karuan. Hinata takut, ya dia ketakutan. Mengerikan bagi Hinata bila pembuat gaduh tersebut adalah seorang pencuri, yang akan menangkapnya lalu membunuhnya.. Ah Pikiran Hinata semakin melantur, lagi pula apa yang akan dirampok dirumah kecil yang tanpa harta sedikitpun.

Dia tepis semua prasangka buruk dibenaknya, berharap keusilan seekor kucinglah yang membuatnya terbangun malam ini. Hinata perlahan berjalan ke arah ruang depan, lampu yang tidak pernah Hinata matikan sebelum tidur menolongnya melihat keadaan lebih awas lagi. Dengan rasa hati-hati dia menyingkap tirai yang membatasi ruang depan dengan lorong yang menuju kamarnya

SREEEEEET

Tiraipun terbuka. Hinata melihat ruangan depan, masih sama. Dua kursi usang memanjang di dua sisi ruangan segi empat dengan meja oval di antaranya. Rak sepatu dengan rapi masih berdiam di dekat pintu keluar.

'Aneh, suara gaduh tadi sangat keras, harusnya ada suatu barang yang terjatuh atau bahkan rusak.. Tapi ini semua masih normal' batin Hinata dalam hati. Dia sedikit penasaran dengan kejadian abnormal yang dihadapinya.

Ops, tapi Hinata lupa memeriksa langit-langit ruangan tersebut.

Tak melihat ada yang aneh, Hinata berniat beranjak ke kamarnya lagi. Namun sesuatu menahannya karena tiba-tiba

HUUPP

Sesosok laki-laki –menurut penglihatan Hinata tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Dia melompat dari langi-langit. Jantung Hinata rasanya telah melompat di dalam tubuhnya. Seketika Hinata membelalakan matanya

"KYAAAAAAA.."

Teriakan Hinata dibungkam oleh tangan lelaki tersebut. Hinata ketakutan, sangat ketakutan. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Apakah dia seorang pencuri? Atau psikopat? Yang penting Hinata tidak mau nyawanya berakhir di tangan lelaki tersebut. Hinata terus memberontak dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, namun tenaga lelaki itu terlalu kuat untuk Hinata lawan.

"Diamlah manusia! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Diamlah!" Lelaki tersebut setengah berteriak kepada Hinata.

Hinata diam, melihat mata onyx dihadapannya serasa membuat dirinya terintimidasi. Mereka saling pandang, raut Hinata menampakan rasa takut, namun raut pemilik iris onyx itu hanya berekspresi datar.

Tak lama setelah Hinata diam, lelaki itu mulai melepaskan bungkaman tangannya di mulut hinata. Hinata lega nafasnya kini tak sesak lagi, namun belum bisa sepenuhnya lega, karena lelaki dihadapannya ini terus memandanginya intens.

Rambut ravennya mencuat, berwarna hitam seperti warna matanya. Kulit mukanya putih, dan sepertinya lembut jika disentuh. Jubah abu-abunya menjuntai hingga ke mata kakinya, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Setidaknya itulah yang dapat Hinata deskripsikan dari sosok yang mematung dihadapannya. Tapi tunggu dulu, Hinata melihat kejanggalan di telinga sang onyx.

Telinganya Meruncing!

Hinata kaget melihat telinga pemuda ini meruncig dibagian ujung atasnya. Meruncing kebelakang dengan ukuran yang cukup panjang. Hinata menganga, dipikirannya banyak terbesit tanda tanya. Tak kuasa mengandung tanya di pikirannya, hinata memberanikan diri tuk bertanya.

"siapa kau?" Hinata mencicit sambil menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari pemuda tersebut.

"Aku adalah seorang Peri"

**to be continue**

Hallo minna

saya author baru hehe, mohon maaf yaa kalo banyak kekurangan. Chapter ini hanya menerangkan kisah hidup Hinata.. Chapter selanjutnya sih kayanya masuk petualangan yang sesungguhnya hehehe. mohon bantuannya yaa semua.. stay tune..

RnR please


	2. Chapter 2

**Lembayung**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Hana Lantana**

**Maaf untuk typos, OOC, dan banyak kekurangan yang lainnya.**

Saya sangat berterimakasih kepada semua reader yang membaca, mereview. maaf kalo ceritanya masih jauh dari sempurna.

terimakasih untuk **TIDAK** meletakkan **FLAME** Don't like don't read

enjoy!

"Aku adalah seorang peri"

•••

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya di tempat yang sama setiap hari. Hinata linglung, dia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri demi mendapat apa yang membuatnya bingung dan berpikir keras pagi ini.

DEGG

Hinata Ingat semalam dia 'disergap' seseorang bertelinga runcing yang mengaku sebagai peri. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin itu hanya sebuah bunga tidur,pikirnya. Hinata mulai beringsut dari ranjangnya, menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan waktu 06.30

'untunglah.. Aku tidak kesiangan gara-gara mimpi aneh itu' batin Hinata.

Dengan menjinjing handuk, Hinata berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia gulung rambut panjangnya asal, mengelus-elus pundaknya yang terasa pegal. Basahnya air menjamah tubuh hinata, menenangkan bagian-bagian saraf tegang yang seakan mengikat kepalanya.

•••

"maafkan aku Hinata-chan, toko ini benar-benar harus pindah dari sini. Aku menemukan peluang yang lebih besar di Otogakure. Katanya disana hanya sedikit orang yang menjual bunga, sedangkan disini kau tau kan. Kita kadang sering kesulitaan dengan munculnya toko-toko bunga yang baru." Ucap Ino setelah memutuskan untuk berbicara empat mata bersama Hinata. Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Ino.

"Hinata, kau bisa ikut bersamaku dan tinggal bersamaku di Oto. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adik kandungku sendiri. Aku yakin orang tuaku juga akan menerimamu, daripada kau sendirian disini.. Aku khawatir padamu Hina-chan"

"Terimakasih atas perhatianmu Ino-san. Um.. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi dari sini"

"kenapa?"

"Aku merasa, aku sudah terikat dengan kota kecil ini. Mungkin suatu saat, orangtuaku akan datang menemuiku"

"Ayolah Hinata, mana mungkin orang tua yang sudah membuangmu.."

Perkataan Ino berhenti, jika dia melanjutkannya dijamin hati Hinata akan tersakiti dan dia tidak menyukai itu. Ino merutuki dirinya sendiri yang seperti tanpa dosa mengatakan kata-kata 'membuang' pada Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino-san. Percayalah aku akan baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Ucap Hinata disusul dengan senyum tulusnya. "dan aku juga akan mencari pekerjaan bru Ino-sama.. Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku. Kau jadi terlihat seperti Tsunade-sama. Hehe" cekikik Hinata menyembunyikan raut kesedihan yang bersemayam dihatinya.

Ya, bagaimana Hinata tidak sedih, bos baik hati yang disayanginya kini akan pergi meninggalkannya. Hinata akan sendiri lagi. Meskipun Ino telah menawarkan tempat tinggal bersamanya di otogakure, tetap saja Hinata masih merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan kota kecil ini.

Hari itu menjadi hari perpisahannya dengan dengan Ino. Ino memberinya sedikit atau bisa dibilang –cukup uang untuk membiayai kehidupan Hinata kurang lebih untuk 2 bulan kedepan. Hinata mendekap Ino erat-erat sebelum dia beranjak menaiki mobil yang akan mengantarkan Ino ke Otogakure. Air mata haru mengiringi pelukan mereka berdua.

"Aku akan menyisihkan waktu untuk mengunjungimu Hinata-chan. Aku harap disana aku menemukan karyawan baik hati sepertimu. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada orang yang sepertimu Hinata-chan" Ino menepuk bahu Hinata.

"selamat tinggal Hinata-chan. Jaga dirimu baik-bak ya. Berjanjilah untuk tetap tersenyum saat aku kembali kesini untuk mengunjungimu."

Setelah itu hanya nampak mobil yang berjalan menjauh, ditelan ujung jalan. Hinata kembali meneteskan air mata. Desir angin seakan menjadi pompa untuk air matanya untuk terus mengalir. Sebenarnya Hinata telah mempersiapkan diri jika suatu saat Ino akan pergi, tapi jika kenyataan itu telah datang, persiapan diri jauh-jauh hari tidak ada artinya.

Hinata menatap toko bunga yang telah ditutup itu lama sekali. Banyak sekali kenangan yang menghampirinya semasa dia bekerja di Toko itu. Memang tidak banyak, namun Toko bunga dan pemiliknya itu telah menjadi salah satu sumber kebahagiaan hinata setelah Tsunade dan anak-anak panti yang lain pergi 2 tahun lalu.

Hari sudah sore, hinata tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam sedihnya sebuah perpisahan. Kakinya mulai berjalan meninggalkan toko tersebut. Sambil berjalan hinata menatap amplop berisi uang yang diberikan Ino untuknya. Nominalnya terbilang besar bagi seseorang seperti Hinata. Hinata berpikir untuk mengolah uang itu untuk membuat beberapa kue camilan dan menjualnya. Tapi, mengingat dirinya yang kurang bersosialisasi dengan tetangga-tetangga sepertinya rencana menjual kuenya kurang begitu bagus.

Selagi berpikir, langkah hinata membawanya ke taman konoha yang kemarin dia kunjungi. Taman itu kosong telah ditinggalkan beberapa anak-anak yang biasanya bermain disitu. Maklum, hari ini sudah petang, anak-anak tersebut pasi sudah disuruh orang tuanya untuk segera pulang.

Dedaunan telah setengahnya menguning dari pohon-pohon yang berdiri tegak ditaman. Beberapa sudah ada yang gugur terbawa gravitasi. Hinata tersenyum memandang keindahan dihadapannya. Sementara angin lembut menyisir rambutnya, mengibarkan hela-helai indigo menari bersama angin.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, merasakan udara yang memasok kebutuhan oksigennya.

Suara gemerisik daun menganggu tenangnya hinata. Dia was-was setiap mendengar suara yang aneh semenjak kejadian malam itu –yang menurut hinata adalah mimpi.

"siapa itu?" Hinata memberanikan diri bersuara.

Tidak ada yang merespon hinata. 'mungkin hanya seekor tupai atau kucing ' batin hinata.

"hei kau"

Sebuah suara mengangetkan Hinata. Dia menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Matanya terbelalak ketika dia melihat sesosok yang sama dengan sosok yang hadir di kejadian yang menurutnya mimpi malam lalu. Hinata mencoba menutup matanya, berharap ini hanyalah mimpi yang sama yang dialaminya.

"ayo bangun hinata.. Bangun.." Gumamnya. Jari-jari lentik hinata mulai mencubit pipinya. Namun bukannya terbangun dari mimpi, hinata mengaduh kesakitan. Pipinya memerah.

Yang dilakukan hinata seperti orang bodoh, dia menutup erat matanya, menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mencubiti pipinya dan bergumam untuk segera bangun. Kegiatan itu membuat seseorang dihadapannya gerah.

"Berhentilah bertindak bodoh seperti itu. Aku bukan bagian dari mimpimu. Dan ini tidak sedang didunia mimpi" ucapnya dingin.

Hinata yang menghentikan kegiatannya setelah mendengar kata-kata tadi. Meskipun hatinya masih dilanda ketakutan dan kecemasan, dia mencoba membuka matanya. Jantngnya masih menghentakan irama diatas kecepatan normal. Baiklah, ini memang kejadian tidak normal bagi hinata.

Akhirnya hinata menyimpulkan bahwa kejadian malam kemarin bukanlah mimpi. Sosok yang muncul dihadapannya sama persis seperti sosok yang mendatanginya malam lalu. Kondisinya sama, dengan jubah abu-abu menjuntai yang menutupi semua tubuhnya. Rambut raven mencuat, mata dan rambut berwarna hitam, dan.. Telinganya yang runcing.

Peri, kata itulah yang terakhir hinata dengar malam itu. Sosok itu mengaku sebagai seorang peri. Tapi tunggu dulu, khayalan yang terbesit dalam pikirannya tentang sesosok peri bukan seperti orang dihadapannya. Menurutnya, peri adalah seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki sayap indah berkilauan dan menggunakan baju-baju cantik yang cerah, menggenggam tongkat yang memiliki kekuatan sihir dan badannya berukuran kecil. Terbang dengan ceria diiringi canda tawa. Itulah yang setidaknya Hinata ingat mengenai sosok tinker bell dalam komik yang bertahun-tahun dulu dibacanya.

Namun sosok dihadapannya sungguh sangat, kelam. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan khayalannya mengenai peri. Tidak ada cahaya yang berkilauan, tidak ada sayap cemerlang, tidak ada warna-warna cerah dan ekspresi membahagiakan. Sosok dihadapannya sama saja seperti manusia robot yang diciptakan tanpa ekspresi. Namun telinga panjang miliknya masuk kriteria peri khayalan hinata. Yang lainnya, tidak.

Masa-masa berkhayal Hinata membandingkan peri di imajinasinya dan sosok dihadapannya diinterupsi oleh suara laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Aku Sasuke, seorang peri. Dan, kumohon berhenti memandangku seperti itu. Dan asal kau tahu, peri itu tidak norak seperti yang dikhayalkan manusia.."

Perkataannya membuat hinata kaget, apakah dia bisa membaca pikiran Hinata? Hinata menjadi gelagapan, matanya yang sedari tadi menatap peri itu segera mengalihan pandangannya kesegala arah. Sudah gelap rupanya. Pertemuan anehnya dengan peri ini menghabiskan sisa petang yang kini telah terganti malam. Hinata mencoba untuk tidak gugup atau takut, dia memberanikan diri berhadapan dengan orang –peri dihadapannya. Bisa saja ini semua hanya tipuan.

"k-kau seorang peri? A-apa yang dilakukan seorang peri disini? Dan kau juga kan yang mengagetkanku malam kemarin. A-apa maumu?" Hinata menjejali sasuke dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Matanya yang seindah bulan menatap mata kelam itu. Ekspresi datar itu membuat hinata penasaran, apakah peri juga memiliki perasaan atau tidak.

"Aku ingin menjemputmu, kembali ke Valinor. Tempat asalmu." Wajahnya masih menampakkan ekspresi datar. Sedangkan orang yang diajak bicara memandangnya dengan keheranan.

Hinata semakin tak mengerti apa itu Valinor dan kenapa dia harus dijemput. Hinata yakin bahwa orang dihadapannya adalah orang gila yang berbicara melantur.

"a-aku tidak mengenalmu. Dan aku berasal dari sini, Konoha. Jadi a-aku mohon jangan menggangguku." Hinata mulai berbicara. Dia sedikit berani mengungkapkan aspirasinya. Hinata harus sedikit –bahkan banyak memberanikan diri untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri jika ini adalah sebuah ancaman. Keseriusan hinata tentang keinginannya untuk tinggal didunia fana ini membuat raut kekecewaan muncul di diri sasuke.

"Ikutlah denganku ke dunia tengah di arda, hinata. Lalu kita pergi ke Valinor bersama Peri lainnya."

Hinata semakin bingung dengan permintaan sasuke. Mengapa banyak sekali orang yang menginginkan dirinya untuk ikut bersama mereka? Soal Tsunade dan Ino yang terlebih dahulu mengajaknya dimaklumi Hinata, namun penuturan sasuke yang mengajaknya ke tempat yang bahkan Hinata tidak yakin namanya ada didunia ini.

"Ikutlah, ayahmu sangat mengharapkan bantuanku untuk membawamu padanya"

"AYAH?"

**To be continued**

Makasih ya untuk para reader :D thankyou so much for the review. Di chapter ini mulai kebuka sedikit-sedikit tentang rahasia hinata. Hehe. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari mitologi elf didunia tengah. Cuman, saya ganti julukannya jadi Peri. Sebab disini saya mau ngubah cara pandang orang-orang tentang yang namanya peri. Di cerita ini, peri itu serupa sama elf. Ga punya sayap berkilauan, bertubuh mungil, atau pakai baju warna-warni. Di chapter depan, Hinata bakal pergi ke arda, dan menjawab pertanyaan kenapa susah banget Hinata ninggalin kota kecil Konoha untuk ikut sama Tsunade atau Ino. so stay tune ya makasih udah baca dan review

RnR?


End file.
